headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars/Y
Yaddle Yaddle was a member of the same alien race as Yoda, born sometime around 509 BBY. She was a member of the Jedi Council based on Coruscant and was present when Qui-Gon Jinn first brought nine-year-old Anakin Skywalker before the council with a petition of training him in the year 32 BBY. Yaddle died some time later, well before the onset of the Clone Wars. Yarna D'al' Gargan Yarna D'al' Gargan was a member of the Askajian race of the planet Askajia. A corpulent woman with multiple breasts, Yarna was the daughter of a chieftain and was the mate of an Askajian named Nautag. Together, the couple produced four offspring. Slavers, under the employ of notorious gangster Jabba the Hutt, captured Yarna, Nautag and their children and brought them back to Tatooine. The cublings were put to work in one of Jabba's townhouses in Mos Eisley and Yarna was forced into accepting a contract to work as one of the dancers at Jabba's palace. Nautag rebelled against Jabba's forces, but his heroism was repaid when Jabba fed him to his pet Rancor right before Yarna's eyes. Yarna worked as both a dancer and a cleaning woman in Jabba's throne room and became quite close with several of the other slave dancers, such as the Twi'lek, Oola. Yarna took a maternal approach to the other slaves and while she was the subject of scorn and derision from Jabba's entourage, she was highly regarded by the other dancers. In 4 ABY, several members of the Alliance to Restore the Republic infiltrated Jabba's palace in order to rescue their comrade Han Solo, who had been frozen in a block of carbonite and suspended upon the wall in the throne room as a decoration. The rescue attempt was only partially successful however. Though they had extradited Han from the carbonite, they were captured by Jabba's forces and sentenced to die in the Great Pit of Carkoon. In what has since become known as the Skirmish at Carkoon, the heroes freed themselves thanks to the efforts of Jedi Luke Skywalker. Luke's sister, Leia Organa, briefly a slave girl as well, literally threw off her shackles and used them to kill Jabba the Hutt. When Yarna learned that Jabba was dead, she collected together a small group of valuables she had horded away and made her way towards Mos Eisley to buy her children's freedom. A hunter named Doallyn agreed to help Yarna in her endeavor in exchange for some Hydron-three breather cartridges, which he needed to survive. The two of them trekked across the treacherous Dune Sea towards Mos Eisley, but ran afoul of a Krayt dragon. Doallyn managed to kill the animal and procure valuable pearls from it's stomach. As Doallyn's Hydron-three depleted itself, Yarna carried him the rest of the way to Mos Eisley. She sold some of the valuables she had taken from Jabba's palace to purchase more Hydron-Three and in exchange, Doallyn sold the dragon pearl to buy back her children's freedom. The two purchased a spacecraft and remained together, traveling across the galaxy as free traders. Yarna earned extra credits by working as a brassiere model and dancer. She was even hired to perform the Dance of the Seventy Veils at the wedding of Han Solo and Princess Leia. Yavin Yavin is a planet with at least four moons. Yavin IV Yavin IV is the fourth moon in the Yavin star system and is an inhabitable moon with a lush, tropical topography and a breathable atmosphere and standard gravity. In the early days of the Galactic Civil War, Yavin IV was used as the base of operations for the Alliance to Restore the Republic, who headquartered themselves inside the ruins of the Great Massassi Temple. Y'Bith Yma Nalle Yma Nalle Mayn is one of three humanoid triplets from the planet Commenor. Her sisters are Lela Nalle and Mya Nalle. A corrupt politician from Coruscant named Acros-Krik hired the Nalle sisters to serve as his spies, targeting people of interest in the Uscru Entertainment District and serving as guides to get information from them. Lela, Mya and Yma were all visitors of the Outlander Club on the day that Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker captured the shape-changing assassin known as Zam Wesell. In 19 BBY, shortly following the end of the Clone Wars, the Nalle sisters spotted a Jedi padawan named Drake Lo'gaan gambling in the Uscru District. Recognizing that he was underage, they reported him to the local Imperial Stormtroopers. Yoda During the controversial blockade of the planet Naboo by the Trade Federation, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn returned to the Jedi Temple with a nine-year-old boy named Anakin Skywalker. He presented him before the council claiming that Anakin was the "Chosen One" spoken of in Jedi prophecy - one who was destined to bring balance to the Force. The council members interviewed Anakin, but Yoda sensed great fear in the boy, most of which was rooted to his mother, Shmi Skywalker, who was still living as a slave on Tatooine. Yoda warned young Anakin about the consequences of fear by stating, "Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. I sense much fear in you." Qui-Gon wished to take Anakin on as his padawan learner, but the council wouldn't allow it, citing that a master cannot train more than one apprentice at any one time. Qui-Gon told them that his current padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was ready to take the trials and become a Jedi Knight, thus allowing Qui-Gon the time to work with Anakin. When the council refused, Qui-Gon balked at their decision, exclaiming that he would train Anakin regardless of their wishes. Read more... Yoda's hut Yoda's hut was a slimy mudhole found in the swamps of the planet Dagobah. It was formed from a knoll that had grown out from the exteranl roots of a massive gnarltree. In 19 BBY, Jedi Master Yoda, like many of the other Jedi that had survived Sheev Palpatine's extermination command, Order 66, went into exile. He took up residence on the planet Dagobah and began living in the hollowed out interior of the tree knoll. He remained there as his permanent place of residence for more than two decades. In 3 ABY, a young Rebel Alliance freedom fighter named Luke Skywalker came to Dagobah and sought out Master Yoda so that he could be trained in the ways of the Jedi. Yoda was reluctant to train him, but invited him inside the hut for food. It was a tight living area for someone of Luke's height, and he hit his head on the ceiling trying to get comfortable. Yoda fed him some homemade stew inside the hut, which Luke found disgusting. In 4 ABY, Luke Skywalker returned to Dagobah as Yoda was nearing the end of his life. He sat with in the hut next to Yoda's bed during the venerated Jedi Master's final moments. Yodalings Yodalings are a bipedal sentient alien race that originate from an unknown world somewhere in the galaxy. They are small in stature, rarely standing more than 0.7 meters in height, have green skin, clawed fingers and toes and tapering pointed ears. Their skin color is usually some variation of green. Yodalings are extremely long-lived with a lifespan of up to at least nine centuries. At fifty-years-old age, Yodalings are still in their infancy stage of development. Read more... Yotts Orren Yotts Orren was a member of the Kadas'sa'Nikto (Green Nikto) subspecies of Nikto. He was a smuggler and a mechanic who came into the employ of Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine. Yotts Orren was on the second desert skiff, piloted by Pote Snitkin, that escorted the prisoners Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Chewbacca to the Great Pit of Carkoon to be eaten by the Sarlacc. Luke Skywalker rebelled against them, slashing his way through Jabba's forces with his lightsaber. After finishing off the first group of foes, Skywalker leaped to the second skiff and slashed Yotts Orren, killing him. YT-1300 light freighter Y-wing fighter